Digital surfacing of lens blanks is a process used to produce ophthalmic lenses, such as advanced progressive lenses. With digital surfacing, customized surface curvatures can be produced on a lens blank that is adapted to a patient's lens prescription and frame parameters. The particular surface curvatures to be machined by a lens manufacturer is based on a lens design that is created by a lens designer, and lens designs are typically given brand names by the lens designer when provided to the lens manufacturer. There is generally no physical packaging associated with the lens design.